A New Beginning
by minichan1612
Summary: Buffy is in yet another new town depending on her vampire slaying skills to help her in the next couple of months. Her mother is very upset about another move that has come from dangerous behavior in her school. This was the last straw, if she stuffs up one more time then she will have to suffer the consequences in which her mother will put forward for her. Please review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**

**This is my own story it doesn't have any characters from CSI and is not based entirely around CSI. I started writing this story about 3 years ago when i got time i would add little bits and pieces. If you do not like it then don't read it. **

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."

**Chapter 2 – _Tara, Max, Troy_**

Kim, Sarah, Jake and Jack were all inside talking when they heard a scream from outside, after a while they realised that Sarah and Jack's three kids were outside and that something might have happened. "Tara, Max, Troy, is everything ok," yelled Sarah. There was no reply so Jack tried yelling out there was still no reply. Sarah started to panic, "what if someone has taken them or worse someone is torturing them," "Sarah calm down" said Kim, "we need you at your best so that we can find them." They all went inside to gather some equipment together in case of emergencies. Sarah packed the first out kit, food and ropes, Jack packed guns and other weapons that could come in use if needed. Kim and Jake kept searching outside to see if they had come back or found any traces of where they could be. "Kim I found something, come quick," said Jake, Kim ran over to where Jake is and had a look, "it's a piece of fabric, it looks like it's from Tara's shirt, can you remember what colour her shirt was?" asked Kim. "I think it was blue but ill check with Sarah," Jack and Sarah were just coming outside with the equipment that they packed when Jake yelled out "Sarah come look at this," it was a foot print it looked like a size 3 shoe which is most likely to be Tara's. Sarah took a look and saw that it wasn't just a foot print it was a trace but there was something wrong with it, "Jake come look, something isn't right about this" Jake raced to where Sarah was kneeling and took a look. "Oh my, I think Tara's limping, see how the track has a drag in it?" Sarah notices it and starts to cry. Kim and Jack hear Sarah crying and walk over to where they are, Jack is the first to speak "What did you find?" Sarah looks up and explains to Jack and Kim, "this shoe print is about a size 3 which would be Tara but she is limping, something bad has happened." Kim steps in "it's going to be ok Sarah, we will find them."

**Chapter 3 - _Evidence_**

Kim, Sarah, Jack and Jake all set out in search of the three kids, Jake was the first to find something; it was a piece of blonde hair. Considering that Max has brown hair and Troy has reddish hair it could only be Tara's. Sarah saw that Jake was studying something and walked over to him and said "what did you find? Is it another clue?" Jake could hear the worry in Sarah's voice and decided to stay calm well calm as possible and replied with "I think it's a piece of Tara's hair, it's blonde and long just like hers and there is a foot print here that looks about the same size as the one that was found outside earlier." Kim found a necklace with the letter T on it so she called over Jake, Sarah and Jack to confirm what she had found. "Jake, Sarah, Jack come quick I found something," they all raced over to where Kim was standing and looked at what she had in her hand and noticed that it was Tara's diamond necklace which she had been given to her for her birthday just a couple of weeks earlier. "Oh my, this is bad," shrieked Sarah when she saw the necklace. "Tara never takes that off, not even when she is going swimming." Just as the four of them were about to set off again in search of more evidence Troy appeared out of a heap of trees. "Where have you been," Screamed Sarah when she saw Troy appear before running over to him for the biggest hug possible! As Troy attempts to speak there is a sound in the trees behind them they all jump when they see a small fox run out from under a bush.

**Chapter 4 - _Gotcha_**

As the investigation continues Abbey continues to find new evidence to help with catching the killer. "Aha!" yells Abbey excitedly as she finds a break in the investigation. Not being able to pick up the phone and call Theo fast enough she stumbles before dialling the number. "Theo it's Abbey, I just had a major breakthrough in the investigation with some of the evidence, can you come down here please?" "I'm on my way Abbez, don't go anywhere." Replied Theo unable to put the phone down fast enough. Racing to Abbey's lab Theo thought to himself 'this is great, finally we have a breakthrough, we might actually get somewhere with the investigation.' "What have you got Abbey?" Theo questioned as he walked quickly into her lab, down on the last floor away from everyone. "Well, the fabric that was found at the crime found was blue, I found some DNA on it and it came back negative for anyone that is in the system, so the killer is possibly someone that has not been caught yet. Get me someone's DNA to test it against and I'll tell you if it is them or not. "Abbez you told me you found something, that doesn't sound like anything to me that would help in anyway." Theo said frustrated that he had raced down to her lab for no reason. "Hang on Theo; I'm still getting to the good part." Abbey said quickly so that Theo doesn't get to frustrated waiting. "The button that was found is from the same shirt as the fabric I was able to match the thread from the button to the shirt." "The 24 carat gold earring was a little bit more difficult to find evidence from. I was able to get DNA from it which matches the DNA on the fabric but I also found DNA from someone else as well. I ran it through the data base and got a match. The DNA belongs to…give me a drum roll Theo" Theo looks angrily at Abbey and she gets the hint to just break the news. "The DNA belongs to the one and the only Sarah Thrill." "What did you just say?" Theo asked in surprise. "The DNA belongs to Sarah Thrill, what's wrong Theo? I thought you would be ecstatic about this find." replied Abbey not as happy with her find as before. "It's just; I thought she would still be in prison." Theo said letting the worry in his voice show. "Okay, just let me check for you, shouldn't take long." "A ha" cried Abbey in an excited voice. "She was released on a good behaviour notice a month ago." "That's good work Abbez!" Theo said as he quickly walked out the door.

**Chapter 5 – _NO!_**

"Are you okay Troy?" asked Sarah worried as a mother should be. "Yeah but Tara and Max disappeared, I don't know where they went." Replied Troy. "We will find them, don't you worry about that, go and see dad he will check you over for any wounds that need treatment." Replied Sarah with the whole frightened mother voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - This story and its characters do not belong to me i am not makign and money from posting this and this applies for all future chapters and characters to come!**

**Chapter 1: The Slayer**

As I walked into my new school I thought to myself '_Buffy you have really out done yourself this time.' _Being the new kid was never any fun but after moving from school to school I have gotten used to it.

Walking into the first class of the day in a new school is never hard, I don't know anyone and I have no idea what has happened this year. "_Hi, I'm Willow" _said a girl that had just walked up to me. _"Hi, I'm Buffy" I_ reply quietly._ "Have you gone and gotten your text books for you classes yet" _asked Willow in a nice soothing voice_._ "No, not yet. I was going to go and get them after school but I haven't the brightest clue where the library is." "That's no problem I'll go with you" hinted Willow as she really wanted to befriend the new girl.

5 hours later….

The bell sounded to alert the school that the day had finally come to an end. Just as I was leaving the classroom a boy runs into me. "I'm so sorry" gulped the strange boy innocently. "It's fine" I reply not wanting to make a scene out of it. "I'm Xander" the boy exclaimed putting his hand out as a gesture to shake. I put my hand in his just so he doesn't think I'm rude, "I'm Buffy." "Ohhh, you're the new girl, the transfer student." He blurted excitedly. "Yeah… that's me," I say not very convincingly. "Hey!" Willow shouts as she rushes over to where Xander and I are standing awkwardly. "How do you to know each other?" Willow questioned, puzzled by how they had met. "Oh well, I kind of ran into Buffy as I was rushing out of class," Xander replied nervously. This made Willow laugh really loudly. "That's nothing new, Xander is always running into the girls in this grade," Willow said hysterically.

_"Giles!" _Willow calls out. _"The transfer student is here and needs her text books!" "Willow there is no need to shout." _Giles exclaims sounding a little bit annoyed. _"You must be Buffy_," Giles the librarian said enthusiastically. "_Yeah that's me…" _I reply with no enthusiasm. _"Willow you can leave now, I have to talk to Buffy." _Giles said trying to not sound rude. "_Oh okay Giles" _Willow stammered as she walks away slowly. When Giles knew Willow had gone he pulled out a massive book with the title of Vampires. _"What is that?" _Buffy gasped as if she hadn't the brightest idea what he was talking about. "_I'm your new watcher!" _Giles explained. _"Wait! How do you know about me being a slayer" _Buffy questions confused about the whole situation. _"The Council told me that you burnt down your old school and that you had to transfer here so they sent me here to train you and get you ready for what's coming." _Giles explains. "_Okay, I understand that but I just want to be a normal teenager with friends and a life." _Buffy shrieks to get her point across. _"It is your job as the slayer to kill the vampires in this town and to be trained up" _Giles advises Buffy. "_I don't want to be a slayer I just want to be a normal teenager!_" Shouts Buffy as she storms off out of the library home.

**Chapter 2: Angel**

_"Oh joy, another day of school and slaying" _Buffy thinks to herself. Slowly getting out of bed and walking to the shower is the worst part of a morning as she loves to sleep in as late as possible. Especially after being out late slaying as many vampires as possible. As Buffy slowly walks down the stairs she thinks to herself "I have to get out of this slaying business, it is dangerous and my mother is hurting especially after having to move so many times already." Without having breakfast Buffy leaves for school.

Day 2, how bad can it really be? Well Buffy was in for a shock. As soon as she walks into school Giles walks up to her, _"we need to talk,"_ he mumbles to her. _"Fine, but does it have to be now?"_ Buffy questions. _"Yes now, it is urgent," he replies as fast as possible. "Okay, I'll meet you in the library in about 10 minutes."_ Buffy grumbles not looking forward to what Giles has to say.

10 minutes later…..

_"Giles, I'm here. What did you want to talk about"_ Buffy calls out. _"No need to yell Buffy the library echoes."_ Giles gestures to Buffy. _"First of all we start your training this afternoon and you will be on patrol tonight until 10:30." _Giles calmly says. "_Second something big is coming and you need to keep an eye out and report back."_ _"Okay ill meet you here at 3:30 this afternoon to start if that's what you really want and I'll start patrolling at 6 that's 4 and a half hours. Is that okay with you?"_ Buffy asks Giles uncertain that he will agree. _"Yes, that seems fair to me"_ Giles replies carefully.

3:30 finally approaches and Buffy arrives at the library. _"Buffy, good you're here, now we can start,"_ Giles remarks. _"First we will start will some weapons in which you will need to use when patrolling if a vampire does approach and attack you." _Giles takes out a stake and gives it to Buffy _"okay, now I'm going to attack you and you need to defend yourself." _Buffy sees Giles coming and straight away gets into a fighting position. As soon as she sees an opening she goes for it and gets him in the heart with the stake. As Giles gets up he congratulates Buffy _"that was very good let's move on"_ not wanting to lose to Buffy again.

3 hours later..

As Buffy was on patrol keeping an eye out for anything that moved she could feel that someone or something was watching her, she quickly turned around but nothing was there. Feeling confused she continued on her patrol still feeling someone watching her every move. She starts running just before the mystery person caught up to her she jumped as high as she could and caught onto the pole which was running horizontally above her and swung around several times until she could see the man just in front of herself and through herself down perfectly and kicked him flying face first into the ground. He picked himself up slowly and cautiously as to not become a threat to her as he knew how good she is at fighting_. "Who are you and why are you following me?"_ Buffy interrogated the strange stalker. _"I'm Angel and I'm here to warn you." _Angel replied carefully not wanting to agitate Buffy as she doesn't look very convinced. _"Why were you following me if you are here to warn me?" _Buffy questions confused by all of this. _"I wasn't following you…I…I was…" You were what? Stalking me? Creeping up on me? What?" "Geez, do you ask enough questions or what?" _Angel answered rudely. Obviously over all the questions that Buffy is asking him. _"Okay, you can deal with Giles then I'm sure you would much rather deal with me than him but you made up your mind by talking like that so lets go."_

**Chapter 3**

Buffy arrives at Giles about 20 minutes later with Angel. "_Knock, Knock" _Buffy knocks on Giles door. Just seconds later Giles opens the door surprised by Buffys visit so late at ngith "_Buffy what on earth are you doing here so late." Well I thought I would bring you a guest. His name is Angel and he was following me while I was on patrol."_

Angel carefully comes out from behind Buffy being cautious not to scare Giles. When Giles saw who Angel was he freaked and backed up.

"_Buffy you bought a vampire to my house!" _Giles yelled as loud as he possibly could.

_"Giles calm down, he has information for us."_

_"Okay, Angel speak!" _Giles said irritated.

Angel stands tall and ready to explain everything

_"First off, yes I'm a vampire but I have a soul, I can't explain how, but I do. Also I don't like hanging around other vampires they annoy me."_

_"Get on with it," _Giles growls annoyed by being up so late.

_"Okay, geez calm down. So I was creeping around Spike's lair as you might call it and I overheard him say 'It's all coming together, the time is near and soon we will take over the world, vampires will rule.' So I came here to warn you to get ready for a fight because from what I saw Spike has a massive army waiting to attack when the time comes."_

_"This is all very interesting but what has it got to do with me" _Buffy questions. _"You followed me but why me?"_

_"Because I heard Spike say your name I'm not 100% sure what he said but it sounded like 'Buffy will pay for all the pain she has caused us.'_

Buffy and Giles both gasp at the same time as if on cue.

Angel looks at them both confused as to what is going on Buffy sees his expression and explanation to him what's going on.

_"Spike's the leader of the group which I have killed half of his army so far."_

"_So what you're saying is that Spike wants to kill you because you killed half of his army? _Angel asked Buffy

_"Basically yes."_

_"Well that seems fair to me but how exactly did you manage to kill half of his army, it would have to have been very difficult."_

_"It's isn't when you get them all inside a library and burn the library down to the ground with them all inside"._

_"Oh okay, that makes more sense now."_

_"Are we done now I would like to get some sleep before the morning arrives?" _Giles interrupts Buffy and Angel's little conversation.

_"Yes we are because I would like to get some sleep as well." _Buffy replied instantly

_"Am I free to go then?" _Angel asks wanting to leave as soon as possible

_"Yes you are but when we need you again you have to be around straight away in case we need some back up from someone that is strong and helpful and you have to be willing to fight Spike with us." _Buffy replied to him.

"_Fine but on one condition."_

"_And what might that condition be?"_

_"I have to be allowed to train you and help you get ready for the battle that is ahead of you."_

_"Okay that's fine"_

Angel walks away as fast as possible while Buffy goes back to her patrolling for another half an hour.

**Chapter 4: The Fights Approaching!**

As another day has approached in Buffy's life as a slayer, slowly making her way to school Angel steps in front of her giving her the fright of her life. "_Do you mind? I'm trying to get to school on time not late." _Buffy said irritated by Angel's appearance.

_"We need to talk about the battle that is coming."_

_"No we don't, it will take Spike ages to get his army ready to fight against me. Did you not take any notice last night when I said I killed half of his army?"_

_"I was listening just not paying attention. Just because you managed to kill half of his army doesn't mean you will be able to kill the other half. He might have trained them and gotten them ready for this._

_"Pft, I highly doubt that. It will take ages for him to train them up to be able to defeat me besides when I die there will be someone put straight into my place to take over and kill Spike and his army I will make sure of that."_

_"How can you be so sure that someone else will be as well trained as you and that can be sure to kill all the members in Spikes army as well as Spike himself? "_

_"No I can't be certain of but I can be 100% sure that he will be killed if not by me then by another slayer."_

_"Oh yeah, and how can you be sure of that?"_

_"Because I know that if I die then Giles will train who ever replace me to be as good if not better than I am."_

_"Right….."_

_"What are you not convinced that I can take care of myself and handle this or something?"_

_"No, it's not that it's that you are way to confident, if you are cocky then something will go wrong and you won't be able to fix it!_

_"Of course because you are really worried about me aren't you."_

_"Actually yes I am I wasn't following you last night just because I wanted to warn but also because every time I see you something in my brain just goes wild and I can't help myself. I just feel like we were meant to meet each other."_

_"Wait you have seen me before now?"_

_"Yes, I had to make sure you were definitely the slayer."  
"So what, now you have like a crush on me or something?"_

_"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."_

_"Whatever, I'm going to be late for school."_

_"Okay ill see you after school we have a training session at 3:30 be there and make sure Giles is there as well."_

_"Yeah righto I will"_

Buffy walks away from Angel concerned that maybe she was starting to fall for him as well."

**Chapter 5: Love is in the air**

After school the normal routine happened like always – meet at the library with Angel at 3:30 for training, go home have dinner at 5:30, be out on patrol by 6 and continue on patrol until 10:30. "_Mum, I'm home!" _Buffy shouts out as she walks through the front door. _"Buffy, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!"_

_"Sorry, I was out with friends."_

_"Oh, that's okay, as long as you had fun."_

_"Yeah, I have fun."_

_"Well that's good...i guess. I'm off to bed now that I know you're safe. Good night Buffy."_

_"Good night mum"_

As Buffy's mum walks away towards her bedroom Buffy walk upstairs towards her bedroom. Someone or something suddenly appears in the window. Buffy jumps in fright and looks to see what it is, "_Hi" _the strange voice said.

_"Holy mother of God! You scared the bajeebuz out of me" Buffy shivered scared out of her mind_

_"Sorry, I just had to see you again….."_

_"Why? Why me? I'm nothing special, I spend all day at school then go out and slay your kind"_

_"Yes, but you're amazing and I love the way you slay, it's…um…never mind…"_

_"No, come one, spill"_

_"No, I can't, it will ruin everything"_

_"Fine, why are you outside its freezing?"_

_"A vampire has to be invited into someone place before they can actually enter"  
"Well, I invite you in"  
"Thanks" _Angel climbs through the open window into Buffy's room

"_You can't stay long I have to sleep, I have school and slaying tomorrow."_

_"Well, do you mind if I just lay with you for a little while just until you get to sleep"_

_"No, just make sure you're gone by morning or my mother will kill you."_

Buffy falls asleep and Angel stays for a couple of hours then left making sure everything was left as it was found.


End file.
